The Fairy
by Electrifying Echoes
Summary: I'm insane... Ok, A/U Kenshin, a schoolboy runs over a fairy. The fairy, Kaoru, will grant wishes as she stays with Kenshin. Is there magic she can't do?{CHAP2}
1. Prologue

The Fairy  
  
By Haru  
  
Disclamer: I own a chocolate bar, that's it.  
  
Chapter 1: My Bicycle Needs Better Brakes  
  
Himura Kenshin hates school. He hates that everyone makes fun of him cause he's a carrot top. He hates the work. He hates the rumors, the gossip, the snide comments. But he loves his teacher. Yukishiro Tomoe. Beautiful, graceful, sweet, untouchable. Kenshin was thinking about her this particular morning when he notices something small on the sidewalk and is not able to dodge it.  
  
"Damn brakes!"  
  
In a blind rage, Kenshin kills his bike, then turns to find out what almost killed him, and boy, wasn't he in for a shocker. A fairy, not a foot tall, is rubbing her booty. "Itai..." the small fairy stands up. Kenshin runs over to the fairy and plops on the ground."Sumanisen... are you a figment of my over-active imagination?"Kenshin inquires as the fairy turns toward him in a huff. She slaps the unsuspecting  
  
red head."IF I WASN'T REAL, THEN HOW COULD I SLAP YOU, BAKA!"  
  
"Ok, fairy, I'm sorry I almost hit you. I really didn't mean to. It was an accident."  
  
"Ok, first of all, my name is not 'fairy' it is Kaoru, and I'm pretty sure it was an accident. Tell you what,you are gonna take care of me til my wings heal enough for me to fly. There is a catch, I cannot perform any miracles for you, and you may not let any one know of my existance. Deal?"  
  
Still in shock, Kenshin nods and picks the fairy up. She wasn't a particularly light fairy, but still about as light as a small statue. He puts her in the small pocket of his backpack, and looks at his bike, still lying on the ground, still incredibly beat up. He pulls the bike up and tries to climb onto the disfigured seat. Kaoru notices how beat-up the bike looked and asked if he needed help.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"How can you help?"  
  
Kaoru then brandishes her wand.   
  
"Oro?! I thought you can't perform miracles!"  
  
Kaoru gives him a cheeky smile and does a funny little tap dance and points the wand at the bike, and*poof*it's fixed. Kenshin gapes at his newly fixed bike, that is in virtually better condition then when he bought it. He runs his hand over the name plate on the back, that used to be cracked and muddy.  
  
It glimmered with his name on it. The whole bike, now clean and sparkly, used to be muddy. Kenshin looks back at the fairy.   
  
"I said I couldn't perform miracles, this is small magic. Miracles are tampering with peoples will, changing the weather, helping you win the lotto, not stuff that you can do by yourself. I'm realitively sure that if you hadput your mind to it you could have fixed that bike. Now, where were you so urgent to get to that you almost ran me over, because, we should get there, right?"  
  
Kenshin still in shock (a/n: Kenshin will be in shock a lot in this story... We're dealing with Kaoru as a fairy!)gets on the newly improved bike with Kaoru in his backpack and speeds off to school. It really sucks that his first hour teacher has to be Saitou-sensei. "He can be one mean son-of-a-bitch." thought Kenshin aloud.   
  
"Who?"  
  
Kenshin looked around, then remembered the fairy. Kenshin winced in anger.  
  
"It's my evil math teacher, first hour,if I'm late, he'll make me stand in the hall with a bucket the whole hour.   
  
Kami-sama, I hate him!"  
  
Kaoru just nodded, not like he could see her. She began to scheme in her head. Even if she was still mad at this boy for running over her wing, she still didn't like teachers that do that to their students. 'I could turn him into a five year old... that always seemed like a good punishment, or wait, turn him into a woman!' Fairy Kaoru rubbed her little hands together in mischevious delight while Kenshin, sped in to chaos.  
  
---------------------------{*ELetRiFyiNG EcHoES*}----------------------------------------  
  
Please r+r! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


	2. Poor Saitou, The Hot Substitute Teacher ...

The Fairy: Chapter 2   
  
By Haru  
  
Discalmer:I used to own my chocolate bar, but I ate it.  
  
Thankyou notice at bottom along with mindless chatter, which is what the story is anyway, and some ranting.  
  
On with the monkey, I mean story.  
  
Kenshin threw his bike onto the grass and darted inside the school. Most of the children were inside the classes watching the blur speeding down the hall through their classroom door frame. Kenshin watched his watch as he ran.   
  
3..... He was a foot from the door  
  
2..... He had the door open.  
  
1..... He leaped as far as he could at the desk.  
  
0.  
  
Everything was in slow motion. Him hurtling towards the desk. The children screaming. And the fairy waving her wand.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Kenshin was in his seat. No crashes. No screaming children. And the fairy grinning. Kenshin was shocked.   
  
(Who wouldv'e guessed that?) The children acted as if they didn't even remember the skinny, flying red head. Kenshin was pondering all of the current events and then he looked down at his backpack, somehow *magically* placed neatly beside him and it wiggled. He was about to scream, but then he remembered.   
  
'Oh yeah, thats right, I have a fairy in my backpack. Wow. That sounds weird...'  
  
Realization dawned on him. The fairy saved him from utter embarassment. He was really going to have to give her royal treatment now. Meanwhile, an evil presence watched at the emotions flying across his student's face. Embarassment. Shock. Fright. Realization. And humility. In a space of 5 minutes. Wow. Saitou was heavily confused at his student's problem, but he decided to take advantage of it. For some reason Saitou just didn't like the boy. He didn't like anyone in particular anyway... He just really disliked Himura*.   
  
"Himura, Can you tell me the answer to number two of last nights homework?"  
  
*Kenshin in dreamlike zombie state*  
  
"Himura?"  
  
*Still zombie-ish*  
  
"Himura? Are you paying attention?"  
  
*Obviosly not paying attention*  
  
Saitou smirked. "HIMURA!"  
  
"Hai!*"  
  
"Himura, you were not paying attention. You were daydreaming. You know you're punishment for not listening. Go."  
  
Kaoru, listening to the conversation, decided to take action. Kaoru waves her wand at Saitou. Saitou falls down behind his desk. The frightened children ran up to the desk. What they saw shocked them. *gasp!*  
  
Looking down, they saw a very pissed, very tall woman, wearing Saitou's clothes. He boobs were jutted out a bit because of the 3 buttons undone on the shirt. The boys began to blush. Kenshin was shocked.The position the woman was in didn't help cover anything.   
  
"What are you blushing at, you little queers? HELP ME UP!"  
  
The kids were, by now, incredebly startled. This was obviously their teacher, but, he was a woman. And, actually, a rather attractive one*. The kids were wispering and pointing and gaping. Saitou was now on his last nerve. He needed a smoke, bad, and his shirt was kind of hugging his chest in an odd manner.   
  
A girl named Tsubame, who was blushing immensly, as was normal for her, piped up.  
  
"Saitou-sensei, I believe you should look at your chest, then run your hands through your hair..."  
  
Saitou was kind of confused so HE did exactly that. What he saw scared the shit out of him. He had a nice set of rather large breasts perched on his chest and ran a hand through his hair and kept running his hand in it. It was past shoulder length. Saitou froze. not many things scare him, but this was an acceptable time to do what he hadn't done in a long time. He shrieked. The children covered their ears and moved aside as he raced to the bathroom.  
  
After getting there, he wasn't sure which to go in. He was about to race into the mens, but then he thought about how it might look.He walked slowly into the womens bathroom. When he got in, he saw the worst possible person who could possibly see him like this. Tokio-san. The tenth grade Language arts teacher. He rather liked her. She was sweet, kind, and was good at handling the students. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you a visitor?"  
  
Saitou was floored. What to say?  
  
"Ummmm... I'm a substitue for Saitou Hajime."  
  
"Oh, Saitou-san is sick?"  
  
Ack.   
  
"Oh, yes, he got a nasty flu, and he had to take the day off."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. I wanted to spen lunch break with him. Too bad. Tell him to get well soon please."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Tokio walked out of the bathroom and Saitou heaved a sigh of relief. 'Damn, I didn't get to have lunch with her.'  
  
He looked in the mirror, and touched his hand to his hand in the reflection. He was shocked. (God, this fairy's causing a lot of shock isn't she?) He had large boobs and long hair, and a very calm expression. He then noticed why the boys were gaping.  
  
'Hmph, they have some balls after all.'  
  
He closed two of his buttons, leaving his collar bone exposed. 'Hmph, I'll go back to class I guess. Boy the looks of those twits will be priceless.' He flicked his hair over his shoulder and struted back to class and opened the door. The students were wispering and pointing. He smirked and threw his hair over his shoulder hith his hand. The students gaped.  
  
"From now on, my DEAR class, I am Karikaze-sensei. To you and all of the rest of the student body, I am a substitute for Saitou-sensei, because he has a bad flu. Any questions?"  
  
At the last second one of the class ran in late.  
  
"OH, DUDE! WE HAVE A SUBSTITUTE AND SHE'S A HOT ONE!"  
  
Saitou slapped his forehead. The student's chuckled. And one Sagara Sanosuke grinned mentally.  
  
'Ohmigodshesahottie!'  
  
Fairy Kaoru just grinned at delight of her handiwork, and Kenshin was shocked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow guys! I can't believe it! So many reviews. Yes anime master, I am aware I used japanese wrong and I... am laughing in your face. I am sorry. Baka is used correctly there, I believe. And, in all actuallity, I am learning japanese very well, despite not having properly constructed sentences. I just couldn't help myself. I like the word baka. It's a great word. FUDGE MONKIES! Ok, sorry people. Only ONE *glares* aspect of critisizm, I'm relatively shocked. Thank you sososososososososososososososo much to the people who actually added me to favorites. I can't believe it. Woo hoo! Yes I'm wasting space on just the thankyou note. I'm also surpised this got so many reviews, cause I already made the second chapter to The Meaning of Long Sleeves, and yet, I only got one review on it. O_O  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R+R everyone... I know you hated it! (Runs up to the tomatoes in a flourish, and is immediately died red) TOMATOES!  
  
\:;***ElEctRiFyiNG EcHoES***;:/ 


	3. Author's note:Thankyou,What the Stars Me...

Authors Note: While Im running out to get a new candy bar....  
  
Sorry, I was too mean to you animemaster, I talked to you, and you seem very nice.  
  
I am truly sorry. I'm PMSing and I'm trying hard to learn the language. Sumanisen, and Im sure I used that wrong too. Sorry.  
  
Not my more official thankyou note!  
  
Souryusen:Thankyou for loving my really stoopid, yet time consuming story. I love you. I love my reviewers. I love loving.  
  
Yuhi: I've continued. It's scary. More twisted stuff to come.   
  
SilverLightning: Thankyou. I will continue. I think I might... need more reviews.  
  
Hitokiri-miao miao: Actually, I have a picture of it drawn. Ask and I'll email.  
  
shimura: Enthusiastic and nice! Yay!   
  
lauren: Cute, now twisted. Forcast-cute for chapter 2.  
  
hanachan:Hmmmm, funny? Really. Then I did what I intended; that's a good thing.  
  
wenqi-chan: Beware the KITKATS! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cool. Wow. And here I was thinking I'm a dork. I like Snickers.  
  
nobody: Yes. Saitou will be bitchy.   
  
animemaster: I'll refrain from using baka... *sniff* thankyou. I believe I over bashed you. I wasn't fair. The story didn't even deserve compliments. It deserves nothing. Thank you.  
  
Himura-Saitou's think space... Would he really think of him as Kenshin?  
  
Hai-Yes Sir!  
  
Attractive Saitou- I've drawn him. Guys... What can I say. I made him a hottie.  
  
Ask, and I'll send you the picture. You'll like it. I hope.  
  
Notes for those who hate suspense:  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Misao are friends.  
  
Megumi is the school flirt, trying to steal the heart of Sano.  
  
Love triangle.  
  
Kenshin  
  
/ \  
  
/ \  
  
Kaoru Tomoe  
  
Yes, I know, messy, hard to read, but it serves the purpose.  
  
I guess that's it for now. Friends, I need 1 reveiw from each of you.  
  
And the finallie!  
  
BI LOVE YOU ALL, AND I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO PUT ME ON FAVORITES!!!!!!/B 


End file.
